1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hand operable tool for use in attaching buttons to a layer of fabric or other material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Button attaching aids, of which the device shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,943 of A. O. Hoefle, issued Aug. 5, 1952, and the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,347 of A. R. Bone, issued Sept. 5, 1978 are examples, are well known. However, the presently known button attaching aids are deficient in various respects. In general, they are difficult to thread, are not readily adaptable for use with variously sized buttons, perform unreliably, and are inefficient; or they are unduly complex and costly to produce.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved button attaching hand tool which is simply constructed, easily threaded, can be quickly and easily operated, is readily adaptable for use with various sized buttons, and performs reliably.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved button attaching hand tool according to the preceding object having therein a storage compartment for loose buttons.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved button attaching tool with a slidable shroud which is operable to extricate a button and material from the tool and is disposable in a position wherein an operator is protected from injury by needles of the tool. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent hereinafter.